Changing Hearts
by MetallicFairy
Summary: starts at the end of book 6, Kotarou has just told Ten-chan the truth about Shia, and an unexpected visitor shows up at his house to help make him feel better


Chapter 1

How to Make a Friend Feel Better

Ten-chan couldn't believe what he had just been told, Shia-san was Kotarou's Great Grandmother. He thought it was just a joke at first but then they had explained everything to him.

'I even told her that I loved her, but she...she loved someone else someone who had waited there whole life for her to come back, there's no way I can compete with that' Ten-chan thought as he walked into his house, he thought he would be all alone again because his mother was at the hospital.

"Ten-chan Su!"

"Gaaah, Misha-san what are you doing here?"

"Whelpers Kotarou has reviewy today so mesa thought mes would come over and see how yas was doing...su is dat okies?" Misha was desperate for something to do.

"Yeah sure I've got nothin better to do" But Ten-chan was actually glad he wouldn't have to be alone, especially if it was Misha, because he could ask her all he wanted about Shia-san and she wouldn't catch on to his feelings.

"So aren't you so saddy waddy for Shia-san, she loveyd Kotarou's GrandyDad and now he's goney woney, but mesa is gona make sure she is happy again! Cause I am an angel after all!" Misha said this without even a thought that Ten-chan wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"What did you just say?" Ten-chan asked Misha 'I could've sworn I just heard her say she was an angel, but that can't be possible,..can it?'

"I said that scince I'm an angel I should be able to make Shia-san happy, at least me hopes I can!"

"Wait a minute you mean like a real angel, the kind who talk to God and do his bidding and all that, angel?" Ten-chan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yup, I even got me some wingies, see" Misha let her wings show full size, but remembering Kotarou's reaction to her taking off her cloths she decided to keep them on.

'Oh my...holy...' Ten-chan wanted to touch them to see if they were real, he wanted to see how they were connected to Misha, and he wanted to know how she had kept them hidden, but all he could do was stand there and take in the image of Misha he was seeing.

"Um..Su?" Misha wasn't sure what was going on, she was glad that his reaction hadn't been like Kotarou's, but he wasn't saying anything and that made her feel like she done something wrong. She had been surprised that Ten-chan didn't know that she was an angel, she hadn't known that Kotarou had made sure to keep that part out of his story about Shia-san.

"Misha, if you're an angel then why are you living next door to Kotarou?" Ten-chan finally found a way to speak.

"Oh don't you worries abouts dat, su! Not nowy any ways, righty now I'm heres ta help yas." Ten-chan really didn't want to just give up, but when dealing with Misha sometimes you just gotta know your limits. "So Ten-chan, why ya comin in all booy-hooy?"

"I...I said, well before Shia-san left... I said something to her, but now I... I don't know." Ten-chan was blushing very deeply as he began explaining this to Misha.

"Oh don't worry if it was meanie weanie. Shia-san probobly forgotie all about it Su!"

'Shia-san might have forgotten, of course she would have, after remembering her past the man who loved her... who she loved back, I'm nothing more to her than her great-grandson's friend now' Ten-chandidn't even notice when he began to cry, but Misha did.

"Oh nowy noooo, I've madey you sady wady" Misha grabbed Ten-chan and pulled him into a hug "I've faiweld I tried to make ya feel better and instead I made ya feel worsy, I'll never pass my examies now, su!" Misha began crying loudly, and Ten-chan now completely let go and was sobbing into Misha's shoulder. So they sat there for a long time both crying there eyes out. Eventually they calmed down, and, worn out from crying, they fell asleep in a heap on the floor.

"Dang, how many times does Misha hve to do this, why doesn't she just come home!" Kotarou had been running all over town looking for Misha. When he had gotten home from review and Misha wasn't there yet he wasn't worried, but now it was 10:00p.m. and she still hadn't returned, so he and Shia-san went out looking for her.

"Kotarou-san, have you found her yet?" Shia-san was out of breath from running.

"No, say you don't suppose either Koboshi or Ten-chan might know where she is?"

"We could always try."

"Phone-booth, let's go" both Shia-san and Kotarou, though out of breath, took off to find a phone-booth as quickly as possible.

"There, all right wait outside I'll call Ten-chan first."

"ZZZZZZZZ"

RING

"mmmh?"

RING

"Funnya, hello su?"

"Misha what are you doing at Ten-chan's, and at this late at night?"

"Ahh, Kotarou-kun, Yea, Su! Whelps mes trying to make Ten-chan feel all bettery wettery Yahoo!"

Come home.-

"But mesa to tired to go home, and mesa can't leave Ten-chan all by himself in his home while hesa sleepy."

Fine, but you better be home real early tomarrow, and quit dissapearing like this, call us and tell us where you are or something, dang Misha come on!-

"Okies mes try su, bye bye!" Misha hung up the phone then looked down at the sleeping Ten-chan. "Oh's" Yawn "Mesa still tired wired" she dragged Ten-chan to his bed then grabbed herself some blankets and slept at his side. "Mesa swears I will make you happy Ten-chan" was the last thing she said before she slipped back to sleep.

That's the first Chapter hope you like it please R&R


End file.
